Touch
by ZOMGWTFBBQ
Summary: I do not own XMen Evolution but damn, I wish I did... Basically: Rogue learns control. Lance always has liked her. Not exactly T atm but it might be soon. Review for updates because I'm not sure whether to or not. RogueXAvalanche


"Come on, Rogue, the mall isn't, like, that bad!" Kitty whined.

"Ah'm afraid it is" Rogue replied, desparately clinging onto the doorframe. They were both in their dorm.

"Rogue, don't make me use my powers…"

"Don't make me use mahne!"

"Just, like, one trip. Pleease, Rogue? A celebration for your power control"

"Oh, fahne." Rogue said huffily. "But if you even think about making me buy anything…"

"YES!! I, like, so totally love you!"

What the hell have Ah let myself in to?! Rogue thought, feeling a lot of self pity at the time.

_At the mall._

"Oh, we have to, like, check out this store… and this one! This one too…" And so, Kitty went on, dragging poor Rogue around every shop she went to. She was too occupied with her shopping to notice Rogue getting the most awkward stares. She stood out too much… Argh, this is the last time Ah go out with this bloody maniac…

Finally, Kitty brought round one of torture to an end. She stood by the bench that Rogue had collapsed on.

"Kitty…" Rogue said, breathlessly. "Can't we go to one of mah shops?"

"But… I… I know! Like, you go to your shop and I'll, like, wait here! What do you think?"  
"Fahne by me." Rogue said, quickly escaping before Kitty had any ideas of more "cool" shops that they _had_ to go in.

Taking her shortcut through the market place, she finally got to the shop she liked: "The Gallery Store". Rogue had always been quite the artist and it was pure bliss the day she discovered the shop. She went in and over to the sketch pencils. She'd needed some because hers had kept disappearing. She did have a strong hunch that it was Bobby taking them though… Picking out quite a few she finally decided on the right set and headed over to the till. The man there was facing the other way, painting and listening to music. From what Rogue could hear, it had a pretty good rhythm…

"Erm… excuse me?" …no response. "Hello?" Still, nothing. "For crying out loud." She sighed. She tapped him on the shoulder. He swivelled around but too soon.

"GARGH!" he fell off the chair spilling neon paints all over a black tee shirt. "R-rogue?!"

"Lance? When did you start coming here?

"Oh… ages ago… I paint a lot… and the art here is ace… and I like art… so y'know…" he murmured, getting up.

"Really? All the time we've known each other and Ah hadn't the slightest clue you painted." She laughed. "Any other secret hobbies?"

"Not that I know of." He smirked.

"Nice shirt, by the way." She teased. He went beet red. "Can Ah pay for these now?"

"Sure thing." Sitting back up on the chair he began processing the items through the till.

"Oh, yeah. Ah learnt how to control mah powers." She said, smiling and for once, it was a genuine smile. Lance almost fell off his chair. All the time he'd known Rogue, she'd never smiled like that. Although, he already knew about her powers.

"For sure?! This isn't a joke, right?" he asked, playing along.

"Honest! Look…" She slipped off a glove and put her hand on Lances face. She was mesmerised. Touch. The very thing that she thought she'd never achieve she had. Lance could feel her joy, heck he was ecstatic. This was something he's always dreamed of… well, part of it… He put his hand on Rogues ungloved one.

"Your hand… it's soft…" Brilliant, let's just act mushy in front of her! Rogue blushed. He took his hand away and reached for her face "Can I…?" he asked nervously. She nodded. Lance gently ran his fingers over her face. He never felt like this. He leaned closer Maybe… she just might let me… just one… He was about to close the space between them when Kitty burst in.

"ROGUE! We're, like, _so_ late! Get yourself to the car, like, now!" She exclaimed. Rogue jumped away from Lance's touch.

"Alright, A-ah'm going… Ah'll s-see you later, Lance." Rogue ran out the store. Kitty waited until she was out of eye range to talk.

"Like, what were you thinking? Do you, like, have a watch?!"

"What? Is it time now?!"

"YES! Kurt should be-" POOF!

(AN: Sorry, I always portrayed Kurt's teleportation as a thing that goes "poof" (: )

"Guten Tag, Keety." Kurt smiled pleasantly as he teleported in.

"Like, MOVE! NOWW!" She shouted. Shaken by her outburst, the boys shuffled into a corner of the door as she stormed out fuming.

"I-I think w-we should go…"  
"Zat is if ve value our lives…" They mumbled to each other. Kurt took Lances wrist and was about to teleport when he suddenly said "Wait" Lance went behind the till, locking it and taking the sketch pencils that Rogues had paid for as well as a little gift bag that was ready to give. He stood back by Kurt. "Okay, go." Kurt took his wrist, once again.

"Nice shirt, by ze vay." He laughed.

POOF!

----------------------------

Areet, i know. It's kwite short. But meh... Read&&Review 'cause i'm not sure whether to update or not. so yerh. R&&R pls (:

AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE

toodles x


End file.
